<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance with Me by rockwell_psycho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801069">Dance with Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho'>rockwell_psycho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Not) Just Friends - Bob Fosse x Reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fosse/Verdon (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Loneliness, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smoking, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 08:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you here anyways? You’re not even a party person. But a friend of a friend invited you and of course you couldn’t ignore an invitation to a party at Bob Fosse’s place. Why? You wish to know that yourself. You don’t even know this man very well. You have mutual friends so you were introduced to each other, you met him several times and you had casual conversations, or more like polite small talks, nothing else. And it’s probably for the best, knowing Fosse’s reputation.<br/>(...)<br/>Anyway, you’re in Bob Fosse’s apartment. And you’re sitting in the kitchen in the dark while the party goes on. Brilliant."</p>
<p>Part 1/3 of "(Not) Just Friends" - Bob Fosse x Reader series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bob Fosse/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Not) Just Friends - Bob Fosse x Reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance with Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It started with a drabble request for Bob on tumblr. A few months later I suddenly wrote a sequel. Now I have an idea for part 3 (most certainly a final part) in mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p>
<p>The kitchen is dimly lit by a single light above the stove. You can hear the music and distant sounds of the party somewhere in the apartment, as you sit there at a big window. Taking a drag on your cigarette you watch the smoke slowly fading away above you. It’s dark outside, but the lights of the city are shining brightly, reflecting in the green glass of a couple of empty wine bottles on the windowsill next to you.</p>
<p>You sigh. Why are you here anyways? You’re not even a party person. But a friend of a friend invited you and of course you couldn’t ignore an invitation to a party at Bob Fosse’s place. Why? You wish to know that yourself. You don’t even know this man very well. You have mutual friends so you were introduced to each other, you met him several times and you had casual conversations, or more like polite small talks, nothing else. And it’s probably for the best, knowing Fosse’s reputation. You’ve heard a lot about him and knew damn well how dangerous it is to fall for men like him. Men like him will most certainly break your heart. But knowing is one thing, feeling is another. You just can’t help but feeling attracted to him, despite everything. You don’t like it at all since you’re not stupid. You are pretty sure you’re not the only girl who feels this way about him. This man knows how to use his charm, that’s for sure.</p>
<p>Anyway, you’re in Bob Fosse’s apartment. And you’re sitting in the kitchen in the dark while the party goes on. Brilliant. You almost finished your cigarette and already decided to go find your friends and tell them you’re going home, but at this moment the kitchen door opens and you see the apartment’s owner himself.</p>
<p>- Oh… Hi, - Bob’s eyebrows twitch in surprise as he totally didn’t expect to see you here.</p>
<p>- Hi, - you reply with a polite smile. His presence always kinda intimidated you, made you feel slightly nervous, but you don’t want to run away like some silly teenage girl who’s just met her crush.</p>
<p>- Y/n, right? - He smiles his signature soft smile as you nod, and fishes a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. - You got a light, maybe?..</p>
<p>- Sure.</p>
<p>You have no doubts Bob has a lighter of his own. It’s hard to imagine this man without a cigarette in his mouth. But you don’t say anything about it and just hand your lighter to him. Bob light his cigarette, takes a deep drag and sits on the wide windowsill next to you.</p>
<p>- Hope you don’t mind my company, y/n? - His voice is quiet and as soft as his smile.</p>
<p>- It’s your house, Bob, - you shrug. - How can I possibly mind your company here?</p>
<p>- I don’t know, - he smirks, peering out at you with a curious gaze. - Seems like you don’t enjoy the party very much if you’re sitting here all alone.</p>
<p>His look… You’ve always tried to escape it because it feels like he’s seeing through you and knows exactly how he makes you feel. This time however you force yourself not to.</p>
<p>- I’m just a little tired of the crowd. Wanted to smoke one in peace before heading home, that’s all.</p>
<p>- Oh, I see.</p>
<p>He takes the green wine bottle, fiddles with it absentmindedly before flipping the ash off his cigarette inside it. You notice he looks slightly sad somehow. Troubled. As if he’s deep in his thoughts which don’t let him go.</p>
<p>- You don’t seem to enjoy your party either…</p>
<p>- Is it that obvious?</p>
<p>- Well… you’re here with me, so…</p>
<p>- Right, - he chuckles. - It’s just, you know… Too many things to do, too many thoughts to think… Not really a party mood. Are you surprised?</p>
<p>- No. I understand. We all have these moments.</p>
<p>For a while you both are sitting in silence, him smoking, you looking at the reflections in the green glass.</p>
<p>- I should go, - you say when this pause starts to become awkward. He nods, but as you got on your feet he suddenly reaches your hand with his fingers. You flinch at the touch.</p>
<p>- Just thought maybe you don’t mind to dance a bit before you go. There’s a lovely song playing.</p>
<p>- Bob, I… - you stutter a little, taken aback. - I don’t really…</p>
<p>- Come on, y/n. I know what you think about me.</p>
<p>- Huh?..</p>
<p>- That I’m an easy-rider asshole and it’s dangerous to deal with me. And maybe it’s true, but I’m not asking for anything right now. Not trying to get you into bed or something… I’m just asking for a dance.</p>
<p>- But… why do you suddenly want to dance with me?..</p>
<p>- Why would I not, - he shrugs, smiling his charming smile again. - I suddenly thought a dance with a beautiful girl in my kitchen is something I need right now. Who can blame me?</p>
<p>You ignore his compliment, knowing that he must be telling such things to every girl of his. But again, knowing is one thing, and feeling…</p>
<p>Looking at him you suddenly get this feeling that he’s tired of the crowd but doesn’t want to be alone either. You might be wrong but it seems like behind this charming smile he feels a bit… lonely?</p>
<p>- I don’t blame, - you reply, taking his hand and letting him pull you a little closer.</p>
<p>It might really be dangerous to deal with Bob Fosse. If you’re not careful enough, he might break your heart one day. But as you’re swaying slowly, close to each other, close enough to feel his breath on your skin and shiver at the sensation, nothing could ruin the strange intimacy of this moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>